Laylah
Laylah (also written as Lailah) is an angel of the Lord, and a Seraph. Castiel stated that she is one of the most powerful of the seraphs he had ever known. Prior to the beginning of the story, she conceived the only nephalem to live, Adira Proserpine and was hunted down by her own brethren. After an attempt to help her daughter in escaping her assailants, she was captured by the angels and brought back to Heaven. At present, her current status is undetermined. History Early Life Much like Castiel, Laylah started out as an angel in service of the Lord, with great fascination for His human creations. God made her in charge of birth and conception, and her task is to take a drop of semen and ask God of what the child's fate will be. Laylah is considered as the opposite of Lilith, as the latter is on destruction rather than creation. Twenty five years before Beyond Boundaries' beginning, Laylah met and fell in love with Pheles, the King of the Crossroads. They continued to meet despite it meaning breaking the natural order of their respective realms, and she later gave birth to a female nephalem. Fearing that the Angels and Demons, might come to kill her daughter, with her abilities as Seraphim, she placed a protective charm on her, which sealed away her daughter's powers as a nephalem and prevented the other supernatural beings from recognizing her. After ensuring her safety, she and Pheles fled to hiding. However, with her connection from Heaven cut off for long, her power slowly diminished, which caused the protective charm to die out. This made her realize that her daughter might come across danger, and she decided to come meet her, although kept their true relationship a secret. She instructed the worn-out Athena to seek the Winchesters and Castiel, and even shared her things she should know. This, unfortunately, led to her capture by the angels and she was taken to Heaven. Supernatural: Beyond Boundaries Laylah had not made any appearance in the series at present, but Castiel, along with a few other angels, mentions that a rumor goes around in Heaven about Laylah to be trialed before the angel Sariel, he who judges angels that violate the divine law. Appearance Laylah takes the appearance of her human vessel, Anastasia Spencer, a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and green eyes. During her meeting with Athena, the latter described her as a "weird but gorgeous lady who appeared out of nowhere wearing a denim jacket and a ring". The ring Athena had mentioned might have been from her father. As what she had said, Laylah often wears the said jacket, and a few trinkets like a necklace and a ring. She seldomly curls her blonde locks. According to Castiel, Laylah displays confidence and stature befitting her position as a respected Seraphim. Also, when he visited her in the dungeons of Heaven, he noted that her wings were growing a bit grey on their edges. Personality Having been with humans longer than she had with others, Laylah had eventually adapted their traits, no longer seeing the world as black and white like many angels did. She learned the value of friendship, and even considers Castiel as a good friend of hers. Humans also thought her the joy of loving and being loved, which is quite similar but still different fron loving God, their Creator. This knowledge and her never faltering curiousity crossed her fate with the King of Crossroads, Pheles. Believing that demons can still be kind if they desired to, she decided to get to know him,which eventually led to something far greater. Laylah loves her family dearly, and, much like her daughter, would risk anything and everything for their sake, shown when she made herself known to Athena to help her even if it meant getting caught by her own brethren. In regards to God, Laylah's faith to Him was never tainted, and she did not harbor any negative emotions towards Him when He left Heaven under Michael's care. She strongly believes God has plans for each of them, as He is the director and they only are actors meant to play a certain role. Her belief of this was further strengthened by Athena's continuous existence, since, as she stated, God can send the bane to oblivion without even a flick of his finger, and yet, he didn't. Like Castiel, she also aims to look for Him, though as unlucky as her fellow angel was. Powers and Abilities *'Broadcast' - Laylah's ability to share her knowledge to others by simply touching their forehead. This was first exhibited when she "told" Athena about Dean and Sam Winchester. *'Protective Charm' - Laylah, like many angels, can cast a protective charm on certain beings. Weaknesses Relationships Pheles Laylah loved Pheles to no end, as much as she loved God, and was more than willing to cut her connections to Heaven just for him and their daughter. Unlike her fellow angels, she saw through his demon veil, and was immediately fascinated, especially with his encounter with Faust. Athena Bonneville Laylah's love for Athena never faltered through the years, even though she never got any chance to physically be with her as she grew up. For her safety, Laylah spent most of her powers protecting her through a charm, which eventually diminished her powers significantly. As a result, she was forced to come out to the open to assist her. Gallery Laylah 002.jpg Laylah 003.jpg Laylah 004.jpg Laylah 005.jpg Laylah_talking.jpg|Laylah talking to an unnamed angel Trivia *Laylah takes her name from a fictional angel present in the anime Hataraku Maou-sama. *Amanda Seyfried (Laylah) and Garrett Hedlund (Pheles) had been together in one movie, Pan (2015), as Mary and James Hook. *Laylah is one of the very few angels who had faced with God. *Her name is Hebrew for "night". Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Fanon Characters Category:SPN: BB Category:Yuka Ichinose Category:Female Category:Seraphs